


The Woman in White

by PrisiaLex



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrisiaLex/pseuds/PrisiaLex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure and untainted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Woman in White

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything, obviously. I still don't understand why we have to do this over and over again when it's so obvious we don't own Sherlock and its characters.
> 
> This was written out of boredom and was originally a drabble. But I continued typing and, alas! Finally, I finished a piece in one sitting. This is not beta'd so grammatical mistakes are present here.

He thought it's a good idea to tell her to remain just friends.

It's not because he cannot return her feelings, it's just that his life is way too dangerous for someone vulnerable and pure like her. She's pure for him; an innocent, idealistic woman who can be easily a victim of an unfortunate event. Unlike the cunning and manipulative dominatrix Irene Adler, she's too good to be true and too good for him. He thinks he doesn't deserve someone like her.

* * *

She's a strong woman, he knows. She put up with his sour attitude, endless hurtful deductions he makes, and demands for body parts and use of the laboratory for experimentation purposes. For most people, she's a weakling, a woman who cannot stand up for herself. But that was proven wrong when the Christmas incident happened and she finally tells him he "say such horrible things". He felt guilty, thought about apologizing and he did. Maybe he really  _is_  a horrible person, and a good reason why Molly Hooper should stay away from him.

But she never did.

She still stayed and helped him through thick and thin. And he knows he's doomed for a lifetime and that he's a  _very_  lucky man.

So after the Christmas incident, he became gentle with her. He still snaps at her, but this time gently. After all the cruel things he say, she still shows him he deserves to be treated kindly, and like a normal human being. But nonetheless, he thinks he doesn't deserve her.

* * *

It is a sunny morning when the wedding starts. The church walls is covered with white silk sheets, the invited people wears white clothes, and the decorative flowers are white roses. And just like the color, the bride herself is pure and untainted. He still think she is.

He stands still, his best friend, John Watson, was nudging him, asking for his attention.

"Are you okay?" he asks,

Sherlock only nods.  _I'm okay_ , he thinks,  _I know this will happen soon enough. I should be happy, right?_

Excited whispers of the ladies are heard throughout the church when a vintage white car pulls over.  _It's the bride_ , they say. He looks outside, waiting for the bride to come out of the car, and when she does, he thought he never saw someone as beautiful as she is right now.  _Pure and untainted_ , he thought, _I really am a lucky man to meet and have someone like her._

His back is rigid when she starts to walk, slow and calculated, the white soft gown bellowing behind her. Her smile is radiant and her cheeks shows a faint red color. When she reaches the altar, she took his hand gleefully and the wedding has finally started.

She looks sincerely happy. She talks to the guests and friends animatedly and returns to her seat next to her husband. She stares lovingly at him and gives him a smile he saw many times. He feels lucky to have her in his life, indeed.

* * *

It is better, indeed, to just stay friends with her. After all, he knows she doesn't need a man like him. He knows she deserves a man who can and will take care of her, look after her, and tell her how remarkable she is. He can't exactly point out why she doesn't deserve him, and he doesn't deserve her. He guess it's just after all the things they went through, he thinks it's all enough for her. He knows if he makes her walk away again in tears or disappointment, he will fall, finally, to her grace and surrender himself to her. She need not to utter one word to know her answer because he knows she will only open her arms and welcome him like she did when he first met her.

* * *

He thinks, honestly this time, he deserves her. It is a purely subjective opinion and this is what he believes is true. Maybe one day, they will be together, or maybe it will never happen. After all, he cannot go back in time and change everything. He chose this and he knows he needs to face this. The reality and heaviness of his choices are just sinking in. He feels suffocated, but he knows he can get through this. He just need to see her sunny smiles and sparkling eyes whenever she's around. Hear her soft and cheery voice every time she talks. He especially loves seeing her serious, concentrated face when she does her post-mortem reports.

It's good she's still around after her wedding. He's happy for her even when he feels the strong tug on his chest every time her husband comes around and kisses her passionately or affectionately on the lips, and sees the possessive yet loving hands wrapped around her small waist.

He still thinks he's lucky. He met this remarkable woman who accepted him for who he is and once romantically loved him for what and who he is. She just didn't looked at the genius for she delved deeper inside and caught a glimpse of the man behind the cold mask that fools the people he meets. Right then and there, he knows, truly knows, he met a woman who is brave enough to break down the walls he once built with great hardship.

And when his friends consider themselves lucky to be associated with him, he considers himself fortunate enough to meet a woman like Molly Hooper.

**Author's Note:**

> I changed a few words here and there. Here's the fanfiction link: http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8974258/1/The-Woman-in-White


End file.
